What this World has Come to
by Sayosi
Summary: AU In a world filled with gangs and violence, only the strong survive. Or so they thought... Every gang that has a summoner will always rein over others whithout. A weak gang of only 6 members comes across a knocked out girl in an alley. A summoner. TxY
1. Loosing Grip

Disclaimer: I do now own Final Fantasy X, or any other FF game out there to be exact. 

Heh. Well, this is my first try at a FF fic. I'm using some of the main plot points but twisting them to fit the story. This is also mainly an intro chapter. Don't worry if this starts off a little dark to you. It WILL get better. ENJOY! ...hopefully...

Chapter 1: Loosing Grip

In a world filled with gangs and violence, only the strong survive. Or so they thought...

--

A girl of about 18 stared endlessly off into the rat-infested alley, eyes blank. The thunderous rain soaked her clothes and skin, drenching her being, her own soul. Never would she forget what played before her eyes only moments ago. It was permanently engraved in her mind.

She shuddered. The world itself was falling all around her, leaving her all alone. Every thought bounced off her mind. The pounding headache made it all that more difficult to conjure up anything, only to be thrown away.

Huddling closer to the corner, her nail snapped and she lost her grip on the wall. Her head made a sickening cracking sound as it slammed against the solid brick wall. The darkness engulfed her. Perhaps now she could be free from the torment around her. Even just for a little while.

--

A room usually fill with laughter was now silent. Everyone in the room recently got the news that another village was attacked by Sin, the oldest and most feared gang. They started pounding through town and cities destroying everything and everyone they touched. This soon grew to 'groups', or more precisely, gangs, forming. Everything that went up against Sin, or even got close to them, either ended up dead or with tremendous memory loss. Yet every now then, on a very rare occasion, someone would escape with little or no memory loss. Most were severely injured and died soon after. One of the only people to escape from Sin and live with very little memory loss was sitting in that very room.

A man with blonde hair that gently curved out was sprawled out on a red couch that looked it was about fall apart that very second. His beautiful ocean blue eyes scanned tiredly across the ceiling. A scar lay hidden beneath his baggy red shirt. Black jeans ran down to his sock covered feet.

"Tidus?" asked a man with the front his red-orange hair spiked up with it curved inward slightly at the top.

"What, Wakka?" the blond haired one responded in a slightly irritated voice. His eyes shifted over to the older man.

"Ya think anybody survived?" Wakka's voice was hopeful with the eyes to match.

"I...don't know..." Tidus turned his eyes back to the ceiling, avoiding the optimistic Wakka's gaze. "There's always a possibility."

"Well...if there is you might have somebody to talk to!" Wakka attempted to cheer up the younger man. Didn't work too well.

Tidus grunted. Ten years ago he had survived an attack from Sin when he was only 8 years old, but had lost his mother because of it. Jecht, his father, had gone missing about a week before. Tidus had suffered minor memory loss. He'd forgotten practically everything about his mother except her horrific death. Everything that happen on that day Sin came into his hometown, Zanarkand, he remembered. It was stored in the back of his mind, hoping to never have to bring it out. Yet, he didn't want to throw it away. It was the last thing he had left of his mother.

"Kimahri thinks that there are survivors." The low voice of the blue Ronso broke the silence that hung heavily in the air.

"You think so, ya?" Wakka had become interested in the Ronso's sudden statement.

"Kimahri just know." His golden-yellow eyes stared straight forward.

"Shouldn't Lu and the others be back by now, ya?" Wakka asked, changing the subject.

"Hey, you're right." Tidus stood up and walked over to one of the only windows in the room. "They said that they were only going to be gone a couple of minutes."

A pale woman turned around the corner, coming into Tidus' view. She had her long black hair pulled up into a bun with decorative long pins sticking into it, forming a sort of an X. Her bangs were pushed over to the left side of her face, leaving only one brown eye to swerve around. She wore a black tank top and a skirt that reached her knees. An older man and a girl, who appeared to be in her late teens, followed the pale woman close behind.

The man had short black hair with a few streaks of gray. He wore a pair of sunglasses mostly covering his eyes. His right eye had a long scar passing thought it. A red robe, with a big collar that reached the tip of his nose, hung on his broad shoulders with the left sleeve down at his waist. His chest was armored. A white container was strapped to the side of his belt around his waist. His robe parted to reveal a pair of black pants with narrow white stripes.

The girl simply wore red-orange vest and a pair of green short-shorts with some goggles hanging around her neck. An orange belt hung loosely around her waist. Both of her hands were covered with tan gloves that stretched up to her elbows.

"They're back!" Tidus called out to Wakka. Wakka scrambled out of his seat and over to the door. He opened it just in time for the pale woman, Lulu, to walk in.

Before the orange haired man could open his mouth, Lulu spoke. "We found a knocked out girl in the alley. Come." She promptly left without another word, leaving the two men dumbfounded and the Ronso following.

End chapter

Well? How'd you like it? I PROMISE this will get A LOT more interesting later on. Tell me if I should continue. Bye for now!


	2. The Girl

YAY! I got reviews! I'm pleased very easily. ; ...For some reason some of the reviews aren't showing up on Here's the next chapter. Things start to kick off more...I think.

Chapter 2: The Girl

Tidus practically threw Wakka out the door. "What was that for, brudda?"

"Get your ass moving! We gotta see if this girl is okay!" Tidus only swore when he was really pissed or concerned. This time he was both. He got out the door, swinging around quickly to lock the door. "GO!"

Wakka, scared out of his mind, sprinted for his life after Lulu and the others. Tidus soon followed.

--

A limp body lay in the far corner of the alley. Her short brown hair stuck to her face. She was absolutely drenched.

"She must've been out during the storm yesterday..." Wakka said, concerned.

"No?" Lulu replied in a sarcastic tone. "Somebody probably just dumped a bucked of water one her."

"I was just trying to be 'observant.'" Wakka shot back. "You're the one who told me to!"

"Calm down, big boy." Lulu patted his shoulder as she passed by, heading for the girl.

Tidus just arrived. As soon as his eyes reached the girl, he rushed right past Lulu to the unconscious girl. He gently flipped her over to her back. Her soaking clothes stuck to her body, showing off her curves and...other things. Tidus blushed.

"Let's get her over to our place," Tidus mumbled. "She doesn't look so good..."

"As I thought." Lulu had now reached Tidus and the girl. She took a quick scan of the girl with her eyes. She really didn't look so good. Wounds covered her from head to toe, and she had a rather perturbing bump on her head.

Tidus slid one arm under her knees and the other behind her back. Before he had the chance to hoist her up, her eyes cracked open. As soon as her eyes focused enough for her to make out her surroundings, she let out a yelp in surprise.

'_Who are these people?_' she thought to herself. '_What do they want?_' She quickly climbed out of Tidus' arms and backed against the corner on the other side of the alley. Her head throbbed. It was near impossible to even think of anything.

"It's okay," Tidus cooed in his gentlest voice. "We're not gonna hurt you. We want to help you."

She wanted to trust him, but couldn't bring herself to. His voice was so gentle and calming... No! She wouldn't let her guard down. Slowly, she eased her way down the wall of the alley. He started to approach her.

She ran for it.

--

"Damn! That girl can run!" Wakka took a deep breath. They'd been scurrying around trying to find the girl. Eventually they had broken up into separate groups to cover more area. Still, luck didn't seem to be on their side.

"She has to be around here somewhere," Tidus huffed. "She couldn't have gone too far. Imagine trying to run in those clothes."

"Right. Around here somewhere." Wakka took short little breaths. He was determined to find her.

--

Kimahri inhaled deeply, taking in the scents of the area. She was there. He knew it. Rikku was searching every nook and cranny. Nothing. Where could she be hiding?

Both Rikku and Kimahri knew the girl. They didn't want to tell anyone, though. It might bring up some problems.

"Where could Yunie be?" Rikku exclaimed, throwing up another cardboard box. "Kimahri?"

The Ronso turned his attention toward the young Al Bhed. "Yes, Rikku."

"Do you think Yunie's alright?" She had a worried look in her eyes.

"Yuna fine." Kimahri took another whiff of the air. "Kimahri find Yuna. Yuna be alright."

Rikku nodded. She hoped he was right.

--

The wind howled. "Another storm is coming." Auron seemed to always know when bad weather was coming.

"We should still wait for the others." Lulu rubbed her arms swiftly. She was cursing herself out for not bringing her jacket.

"I know."

--

Yuna scooted further back against the cold stonewall. The cold sensation gave a burning feeling to her back. She barely felt it anyway. Most of her body was numb from the cold. Her drenched clothes sucked in all the wind around her.

A pair of two fuzzy blue feet passed by. They seem oddly familiar. She racked her brain for and answer, ignoring the pain.

While in her deep concentration, Kimahri stumbled upon her. "Rikku," he whispered lightly. "Found Yuna."

End chapter

I'm glad you guys like it! Yipee! I'll probably be updating every other day or so. Depends on the homework load. Bye for now!


	3. Girls Only

Disclaimer: Two words. Square Enix. Or Squaresoft. Whichever you prefer.

WHOOP! Reviews! Gotta love 'em! Heh. Bad me. Didn't put a disclaimer in the last chapter. Still don't own them...

Feaelin Greenleaf: What are cameos? ...I'm a little lost...

Chapter 3: Girls only!

"YUUNNNIIIEEE!" Rikku yelled, practically breaking Kimahri and Yuna's eardrums.

Only one person ever called her by that name... "Rikku?" Yuna stared up at the Al Bhed with wide eyes.

"You remember! YAY!" Rikku started bouncing around. Many swore she had an endless supply of energy stocked up somewhere.

"Remember Kimahri?" The Ronso stuck his clawed paw out to Yuna.

"Kimahri..." Yuna rolled her eyes upward, thinking. After a small moment she blurted out, "KIMAHRI!" She jumped up in realization. Bad idea.

Her knees buckled on her, falling back down to the ice-cold ground. She was in too bad of a condition to be doing anything suddenly. "Yunie?" That was the last thing she her before the darkness engulfed her once again.

--

"Will she be okay?"

"Why didn't you tell us you guys knew her!"

"Don't yell."

"Humph."

"Let's just concentrate on Yuna now."

"So THAT'S her name!"

"Don't yell!"

"Look who's yelling know."

"Shh...She waking..."

The echoing voices spun around in her head. She was going to add this to her 'Things That Make it Hard to Think' list she'd recently started up. It was already long enough. She grunted.

"Yep. She's up!" Wakka grinned. Lulu gave Wakka a weary look. She shook her head, almost ashamed she knew him.

Tidus knelt down beside Yuna, who was resting on the red couch. "Hey." He was almost whispering. "How are you feeling?"

"Wh-where am I?" She searched the unknown room to find something familiar. Two faces caught her attention. "Rikku? Kimahri?"

"Don't worry Yunie!" Rikku hyped. "Everything will be alright."

"Yuna safe." Kimahri's golden eyes had a look a reassurance in them.

Yuna attempted to sit up to get a better look around, but Tidus gently pushed her back down. "Just rest for now. And to answer you question, we're in east Bevelle."

"Bevelle?" Yuna gave him and odd look. "But this place is so-"

"Dingy? Broken-down? Never ment to be lived in?" A small grin played on his lips. Yuna just nodded. "The Bevelle you're probably thinking of is about ten miles west from here, the heart of Bevelle. Big city, ne?"

"Perhaps we should introduce ourselves," Lulu interrupted the little conversation. "I'm Lulu."

"Wakka." Yuna switched her bi-colored eyes over to the muscular red-haired.

"Auron." She had to turn her head up as far as it could stretch. The older man was back in a secluded corner.

"And I'm Tidus." Her eyes easily rested on the blonde one in front of her.

"...Hi." Yuna wasn't sure what else to say.

"All males out." Lulu pointed toward the front door.

"Ah, Lu, why do you always kick us out?" Wakka wined.

"Kimahri stay. Kimahri must protect Yuna."

"I'm not leaving either!" Tidus stubbornly held onto Yuna's hand.

In a few short seconds Lulu had all the males out the door except for Kimahri, who wouldn't' move even if a cyclone was heading straight toward him.

Tidus yelped as Rikku prodded him out the door. "Watch it!" She turned around and slammed the door right in his face. "...Women."

"Tidus!" Wakka was crouching down by a small bush next to the algae filled lake. "You know that blitzball we lost 'bout a week ago, ya?"

"We? You're the one that kicked it as hard as you could!" Tidus smirked. "Yeah, I remember."

"Found it!" Wakka had the biggest grin on his face, bouncing the newfound blitzball off the surprised blonde's head.

"Hey!" Tidus leaped in the air and caught slippery ball. With one quick motion with his arm, Tidus sent the blitzball straight at Wakka's head.

"Whoa!" The red-haired slipped backwards on the grass, narrowly dodging the assault. The newly found ball went lost again in the murky depths of the lake. "You gotta go get it, ya know."

"You're closest."

"YOU threw it in."

"If it would have hit your head it wouldn't have gone in the lake."

"I was defending myself!" Wakka had gotten back up on his feet, staring at the floating algae-covered ball. "It's pretty far out. You still got that arm!"

Tidus and Wakka used to play blitzball tournaments over in Luca before Sin had driven them out. A couple tournaments still went on in Luca every now and then. They never knew the dates and didn't want to waste time or money going over to Luca when there wasn't going to be a tournament anyway. One good thing had come out off all of it. They bumped into each other. Now they were best friends.

Tidus had made the mistake of moving over by the lake and leaning over slightly to get a better look of were the ball was at. After knowing Wakka all these years, you think he would have know... Wakka, not daring to resist the urge, gave Tidus a good shove straight into the lake.

"Got 'cha!" Wakka was ginning even wider than before. "While you're in there you might as well get the ball."

Tidus grunted and swam towards the floating round object. At least this was a good swimming exercise.

"Tidus! What are you doing in there?" Rikku was on the bank. "I didn't think you were THAT desperate for a little swimming."

"Wakka pushed me in! It's now like I wanted to go in here!" He was now swimming back, ball in hand.

"Whew! You stink!" Rikku pinched her nose. "Go take a shower! I'm not going to talk to you if you smell like that!"

Tidus shoved the blitzball in Wakka's arms. "Present." He then stomped off towards the house.

--

"Ahhh! That's much better." Tidus rubbed a white towel on his hair, drying it. All he wore was an identical towel to the one he was using around his waist.

"You finally out?" The young Al Bhed barged in the door, immediately turning red. She covered her eyes with her hand. "Get some pants on."

The embarrassed Tidus grabbed a pair of yellow boxers and blue jeans off the floor, quickly slipping into them. "Ready."

Rikku slowly uncovered her eyes, just in case Tidus might be pulling a trick on her. Seeing that he had some pants on she took a seat on the bed. "Sit down." She patted the spot next to her. He didn't move. "Do you want to learn about Yunie or not?"

The blitzer quickly took the spot next to Rikku. "Tell me all you've got to say!"

"Oooooooo! Has the big strong Tidus taking a liking to little Yunie?" Rikku gave a quick squeeze to his bicep.

"I've just met her." He brushed her had off. "So?"

"To start things off..." Rikku trailed off. She giggled nervously. "She's...a...umm..."

"Out with it!"

"She's a...summoner..."

End chapter

I had some homework so it couldn't get this done as quickly as I had planned. Anyways... I made sure to make this chapter longer. I'll be trying to get them decently long. Heh... Review please!


	4. The Past of a Summoner

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X.

Thankies! I didn't think I would be getting that many reviews. I thought I'd be lucky if I had 6 or something... I promise to proof read my work! Heh.

Chapter 4: The Past of a Summoner

"A WHAT!" Tidus shot up from his seat. His ears must have been playing tricks on them. They MUST have.

"A...summoner..." Rikku's voice was small. She couldn't help but be a little bit afraid. After all, when he yelled it sounded a bit like thunder...

"How?" Tidus sat back down again. His eyes were wide, staring off in the distance.

"Let me get to that." The Al Bhed's voice was more cheery now. "Yunie's father no other than Lord Braska!"

"L-Lord Braska!" The unbelieving blonde took hold of Rikku's collar. "This is almost too much. ...You better not be lying!"

"You think I would lie?" Rikku grinned a little to mischievously.

"Rikku!" Tidus warned.

"I SWEAR I'm not lying!" She pulled out of his grip and saluted.

"Why'd you salute me?"

"I thought it would give it some effect..."

"That's it." The blitzer jumped out of his seat and started towards the door. "I'm leaving."

"NO!" Rikku lashed out her arm, taking hold of a loop on his jeans. "I'm not lying. Please just sit down and let me tell you!"

Tidus glanced back at the hyper Al Bhed, sighing. "Fine. I'll try to prevent myself form my little comments too." He grinned.

"Okay, where was I..." She rolled her eyes up towards the ceiling. "Oh yeah... Yunie was born in Bevelle, but she grew up mostly on Besaid Island. When she was about 5 her mom died. Everywhere she turned in Bevelle she would meet a haunting image of her mother. Braska seemed to feel the same, so they moved to Besaid, getting as far away from Bevelle as possible."

'_So she lost her mother too_.' Tidus thought to himself. _'And if I've heard right, Braska died 6 years ago. No parents, too, eh? Maybe we're more alike than I thought_.'

"Since her father was a summoner, Yunie decided to become one, too. She took up a job in Besaid temple to learn more and prepare herself. Kimahri came in around this point in her life. Braska had taken off to try and kill Sin, or at least severely hurt them..." She trailed off, staring down at the bed. Rikku slowly picked at the sheet, pulling out a thread. "As you know, he didn't defeat Sin, but did hurt them. And that...he died trying."

"Yeah. I heard that story." Tidus stared down at the thread Rikku was gradually pulling out of the baby blue bed sheet. "Braska summoned all his aeons. Every one of the aeons fell, but he still had one up his sleeve, a final aeon. To summon the aeon he had to break down his protective barrier. After the summon was complete he got shot and killed. The aeon finished most of them off. Yet some still lived. A good did come out of this. Sin was in the shadows, hiding from the rest of the world, replenishing. We had a time period where we didn't have to worry about their villages being trampled over that was soon named the Calm."

"Yep. That made Yunie want to become a summoner even more. She wanted to bring joy to the people of Spira, even if it was only for a little while... She excelled in her abilities. She had the natural talent to summon. It was in her blood. She always wore a smile on her face. Yet...she knew if she wanted to fulfill her dream she was most likely going to perish..." Rikku started plucking at a different fold. A new thread started to ravel out. She quickly changed the subject. "Kimahri had become her guardian. He never left her side."

"But they go separated somehow, didn't they?" Tidus scanned Rikku's face. She had a very rare look on her face. Her normal toothy grin and the hyper glint in her emerald eyes were gone. She had a droopy look. Her lips sagged down into a frown, and her eyes were half closed. The glint was gone. "I mean... Kimahri's been with us for a couple of months now."

"Sin had a little fun with Besaid. They'd heard of a summoner training there. They wanted to kill her...just like they did to almost all the other summoners." Rikku had completely pulled out a thread. She kept twirling it and untwirling it around her finger. "They abducted Yunie. Kimahri couldn't do anything, they'd flown in and out so quickly that...that Kimahri barely even noticed."

"What'd they do to her?" Tidus was almost afraid to ask. "She's here now. So they didn't kill her."

"Yunie didn't go into details. I wouldn't want to either..." After twirling the thread for so long, it finally broke. Rikku mumbled a few things, then started picking at a new area. "She escaped not too long ago, but Sin had put a permanent torture on her. They made her witness something so horrible. So dreadful that it would always haunt her. Always make her break down no matter were she was." Rikku shuddered. "That's all I know..."

"Thanks, Rikku." Tidus gave a gentle pat to her shoulder. "One question... How did you know all the details?"

Rikku was taken back. "I-I..."

"Rikku." Tidus attempted to put a stern look on his face. It didn't turn out too well. He was never on for serious emotions.

"I...I watched her grow up. My dad always wanted to keep and eye on her." Rikku began to switch back to her old self.

"Your Yunie's cousin, right? Wait...her real name's Yuna..." Tidus was getting rather confused. After Rikku caller her Yunie he'd almost lost her real name.

"Yes, I'm her cousin. Her real name is Yuna but I like Yunie better!" Yep, Rikku was definitely getting back to her normal self.

"Okay...Yuna...Yuna..." He replayed her name over and over in his head, trying to get it down. Tidus didn't want to accidentally call her Yunie. "So...is Yuna Al Bhed, too?"

"Not really. She's only half. Her mom was Al Bhed." Rikku started to head for the door. She grinned. "Get a shirt on! Then you can really meet Yunie!" She skipped out the door.

"I'll never understand that girl..." Tidus grabbed a miscellaneous white shirt. He pulled it over his head, heading out the door. "Hey." Tidus had pulled down the shirt all the way by the time he'd reached the living room were Yuna was resting.

Everyone was spread out across the room. Tidus approached Lulu, who was sitting next to Yuna on the red couch. "Did Rikku inform you?" Lulu asked, glancing up Tidus.

"Yeah." He shifted his eyes over to Yuna, who was staring down at the rugged tan carpet. Tidus tried hard not to give her a sympathetic look. She probably didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her. He wouldn't have. Everyone had their own bumps in life. Some were just bigger than others.

Tidus took the open seat next to Yuna. He extended a friendly had towards her. She cautiously took it. As soon as her hand made contact with his, he felt a sudden familiarity in it. She had felt it too. There was that feeling that they had known each other before, a very strong feeling.

End chapter

Hee. I'm using some things from the game. It's loosely based around the events in the game anyway... Please review!


	5. Only The Beginning

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X.

Hee. I know I was supposed to update Friday, but I was too lazy... To repent for my laziness I made this 2 chapters rolled into one...or something like it...

Chapter 5: Only the Beginning

A week had passed since Yuna was found in the alley. She still hadn't revealed what Sin had done to her, and most couldn't help but lean towards that subject sometimes.

"So Yuna..." Tidus trailed off. He really wasn't sure what he was going to say in the first place, it just slipped off his tongue. Grinning nervously, he quickly placed his hands behind his head.

"If it's about Sin..." Yuna glanced up at the blonde, already knowing. "I'm not telling. Besides, I don't really even remember what they really did. Just some vague memories and...some strange feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" He cocked his head toward the summoner. Tidus was a little proud of himself, even though he really hadn't done anything. Yet he'd still gotten more out of Yuna than anyone else had. Even more than Rikku or Kimahri.

"I'm not sure..." She stared at the ground, rubbing her right arm in a nervous motion. "It makes me utterly petrified of Sin."

"Maybe Sin put it in you or something." Tidus had realized how stupid that sentence had sounded. How can you 'put' a feeling 'in' someone. "I mean... So you'd be to scared to go up against them..."

Yuna cut him off. "Thus I wouldn't go and seek to destroy them!" She jumped up, hugging the surprised blitzer, almost knocking him over. "You're a genius!"

"M-me?" Tidus regained his balance, patting her back, not knowing what to do. "What did I do?"

"You figured out what my feeling was!" Yuna looked up at him with gleeful eyes, still holding on to him tightly.

"You figured out half of it." He looked down at the girl who was squeezing him half to death. "Besides, I don't see how it will help."

"Maybe you're not such a genius after all..." She had a playful look on her face as she teased him. "Now I'm not so afraid anymore."

"...Oh." Tidus started glancing around at miscellaneous things, blushing. She still had a tight gripe on his abdomen. "Umm...heh."

Yuna had forgotten she had a hold on Tidus. She looked down to find that she had her arms encircled around his waist. "Heh...heh...whoops. Sorry!" Slowly, she moved her arms down to her sides, but didn't back away.

"Don't be. Everyone gets excited every now and then." He grinned down at her, coking an eyebrow. Tidus wouldn't have minded it if she had stayed in his arms longer, but his stupid conscience had to but in.

Yuna giggled. She began to wonder why she felt so comfortable with him. She usually didn't come to trust someone so easily, especially after Sin. Yet she always felt safe with Tidus. She almost felt as if she had known him before. Something was coming back to her. Little by little, but it was coming. Tidus was feeling some similar effects.

--

"You wanna go where?" Tidus gave the summoner before him a questionable look, leaning further back in his chair.

"Kilika Island!" Yuna yelled, throwing her arms up in the air. She had been hanging around Rikku too much.

"Why Kilika? That place recently got bombarded by Sin." He leaned forward, crashing the front of the chair into the floor. "There's not much there."

"But there's a fayth there." She leaned forward in her chair, mere centimeters away from Tidus' face.

"A fayth?" It had sounded familiar to him, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

"Aeon? You should at least know that." It was now her turn to give him a questionable look.

"Yeah. I know what aeons are...sorta. Heh." To say the least, he felt dumb.

Yuna quickly explained the basics of the fayth. Tidus had gotten a hold of most of it, but was still a little perplexed. To his luck, Yuna gladly went over the parts he hadn't understood so well.

"Okay. I think I got it." Tidus rubbed his chin thoughtfully, running over what Yuna had just told him.

"Good. 'Cause I'm getting tired of explaining." She sighed heavily, falling back into her chair.

"Hey! I thought you enjoyed explaining it." He had a playful shocked look on his face.

Yuna pouted, mocking him. "Is my little Tidy-widy getting upset?" She was using a baby voice, pinching his cheek.

He reached up and took hold of the offending hand. "Oh. So now I'm _your _'little Tidy-widy'?"

"Of COURSE!" She threw her hands up, jumping into his lap, knocking the chair over.

"Whoa!" Tidus flailed his arms as the chair tumbled down. Yuna was sprawled out on top of him, pinning the blonde to the ground. She was suddenly overcome by sleepiness. Subconsciously, she snuggled further into his warmth, dozing off.

"They're getting along surprisingly well for only knowing each other for a week." The pale woman observed from the doorway.

"Of course." Auron stated his claim and shuffled off to the shower. That man always seemed know everything. Lulu had a feeling he was keeping a very important secret from everyone else.

"Hey, Lu, how's it goin'?" Wakka greeted enthusiastically. Lulu slumped down slightly. And this man was clueless.

--

"Ah, the S.S. Wino!" Tidus' voice was happy and cheerful, much like Rikku's. "I'm glad to finally get out of that dump!"

"It wasn't THAT bad." Wakka paused, rethinking what he had just said. "Wait. You're right. That place was a dump!"

"Wakka, do me a favor." Lulu glanced over her shoulder at the red haired man.

"Sure, Lu. What da ya want me ta do?"

"Think before you speak." She boarded the S.S. Wino, leaving Wakka to think on the dock.

"But, Lu! You've already asked me to do that favor before!" Wakka exclaimed, running onto the large boat.

--

Tidus let the ocean wind rustle his short strands of blond hair. It was getting far into the night and the ship was still sailing on with good speed.

"Mind if I join you?" Yuna cautiously approached the relaxed blitzer.

"Shouldn't you be in bed?" he asked, turning towards the summoner.

"Shouldn't _you_ be in bed?" Yuna shot back.

"Touché." Tidus scooted over slightly. He glanced back at Yuna, who was still sanding there. "I thought you wanted to join me, not stand there like an idiot."

Yuna 'humphed' and took the spot next to him. "That wasn't very nice." She stared out towards the dark ocean.

"What? I was being perfectly nice...and I still am!" He took a quick glance over at the girl beside him. Her eyes were closed peacefully and her short brown locks fluttered all about her face.

"You said I was an idiot." She grinned teasingly. "Not very gentleman-like at all!"

"Aw, come on! You know I didn't mean it." Tidus couldn't help but snicker lightly.

Yuna pouted. "I didn't know. I thought you ment it."

"Yuna, I thought you knew me better than that!" He was using he pretend hurt voice.

"I've only known you for a week, dummy." She grinned at the sea.

"Ack! Now I'm hurt." He flailed his arms.

"Tidus, I thought you knew me better than that!" Yuna mocked him.

"I've only know you for a week." Tidus turned his head towards the summoner. "You know. You've been hanging around Rikku too much."

"Are you _sure_ it's Rikku that's effecting my behavior?" Yuna rested her head against Tidus' shoulder.

"Dah...I...umm..." He was seriously at a loss for words.

"Don't you think that we've possibly gotten too close for only knowing each other for a week?" She scooted closer to him.

"Yeah, but...I got this feeling..." Tidus felt tongue-tied again.

"I know...I have it too." She intertwined her arm with his. He gulped. "Maybe well find something...to bring back lost memories."

"Probably." Tidus fidgeted slightly in her hold. He wasn't exactly used to a girl 'clinging' to him like this. "I know I've lost some memories. Sin took them."

"Were...are you a survivor of Sin's attacks?" Yuna tightened her grip.

"Yeah..." He began to subconsciously rub the top of Yuna's hand with his thumb.

"I know I've lost some memories, too." She nuzzled his shoulder. "And I really want one of them back."

End chapter

Okay. So maybe this one wasn't two chapters rolled into one. BUT, I'll try to make the next one long. That one will hopefully be up on Tuesday...

Heh. The main reason why I added the stupid little plot twist thing was so I could write TidusxYuna scenes like the ones in this chapter earlier on. Anyways, please review!


	6. Kilika's Sphere: part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X.

. . WHOOP! I don't have anything to say so...ON WITH THE STORY!

Oh, yeah. Thanks, Feaelin Greenleaf, for the definition. I probably won't have cameos. I don't really know. I've never written them in before...

Chapter 6: Kilika's Sphere part 1

"They really do get along good." Wakka observed the two from a safe spot in the upper area.

"Auron...He's hiding something." Lulu stepped out to the shadows, startling the blitzer.

"Hey, Lu, please don't do that again." The redhead turned around, clutching his chest.

"You should always be alert," the black mage warned. He just cocked an eyebrow.

"Sure, Lu...I'll do that..." He space his words out, uncertain. "Why do ya think Auron's keeping a secret?"

"He always seems to be." Lulu switched her gaze to the two on the deck below. "The proof is right down there."

Wakka swung back towards the sea with a thoughtful look on his face. "Tidus did say he forgot some things from his past, ya? So maybe Yuna forgot some things, too."

"Logical." She shuffled up beside Wakka, getting a closer look at the lower deck. "But could they have really forgotten so much?"

"Ya neva know with Sin..."

--

The cold ocean wind nipped at Yuna's skin as the boat soared through the waves. She shivered. Seeking warmth, she huddled up closer to Tidus. Her cold skin sent a burning sensation through his arm.

"Damn...Why didn't you tell me you were so cold?" Tidus began to slip of his jacket. "You should have put on a jacket before you came out here...You're gonna have to let go for a minute."

She blushed, releasing his arm. He carefully draped his coat over then summoner's arms. "Th-thanks," she mumbled, barely audible.

"I didn't really need it anyway." He was left wear a black long-sleeved shirt. "You feeling warm yet."

She shivered again. Tidus mumbled something then wrapped an arm around her shoulders, brining her closer to him. Yuna blushed once again as she snuggled into his warmth. She didn't feel cold anymore.

"Do you think we'll find something in Kilika?" Tidus asked out of the blue. "Like a sphere or something."

"I hope so." She could almost fall asleep right there. "I want to remember as soon as possible."

"Sin takes away so many precious things from you." His voice was gentle, yet serious. "Memories being one of the most precious. Even if you lose your loved ones you'll always have memories and they'll still live on in your heart."

"When you lose those memories and your loved ones...there gone forever..." Yuna whispered lightly, clutching Tidus' jacket.

"So...we should always hold onto our memories." He rested his head on Yuna's. "Always keep them. Even the bad."

--

"OH! Poor Kilika!" Rikku shouted, running through the remains of the village.

"I knew Sin attacked...but THIS bad!" Tidus jogged after the sprinting Al Bhed, Yuna close behind.

"The temple's not too far off from here!" Yuna called out. "I hope it's not damaged."

"Sin does seem to avoid damaging the temples," Lulu mumbled to herself.

The lush Kilika forest appeared over the far horizon. "It's even more beautiful than I imagined." Yuna stopped to gazed at the thick maze of branches and leaves.

"C'mon! I wanna see this temple!" Tidus had run back to Yuna and snatched her hand. He guided her through the dense branches to the many steps of the Kilika temple.

"SLOWPOKES!" the Al Bhed hyped from a couple stair sections up.

"We gotta catch her and prove her wrong!" The blitzer dragged the summer up the many flights of stairs, with Rikku always one step a head.

"I...WIN!" Rikku took gasps of breath in between her words.

"...Damn..." Tidus inhaled the air greedily. Yet, Yuna seemed fine. "You...have...a...high...stamina."

"Really?" She cocked her head to one side.

He just shook his head and led her into the temple, still holding her hand.

--

As soon as the three stepped foot into the temple Tidus crouched down in a corner, finally letting go of Yuna's hand. He brushed off the encrusted mold on a round object. "I...found a sphere."

"Let's watch it!" Rikku snatched it out of the blonde's hands and activated it.

_A pint-sized Tidus appeared, grinning his head off. "Hiya, Mommy!"_

"_TIDUS!" the voice of a young girl called off screen._

"_What, Yuna?" The little Tidus turned his back to the sphere._

_A little Yuna rushed up to Tidus, plowing him down._

"_How is my little Tidy-widy today?" Yuna exclaimed, giving him a peck on the cheek._

After that there was nothing but fuzz.

"That was short..." Rikku mumbled, avoiding the obvious subject.

"Wait there's more." Yuna whispered. A new image danced before their eyes.

"What...the...hell?" Tidus stared, mouth a gape.

End chapter

DARG! My brother is bugging me about trying out the new Final Fantasy: Crystal Chronicles! I also haven't eaten dinner yet and it's almost 8:00 pm here... --; Short chapter...I know. Those stupid lines keep appearing instead of the ''. mumbles Please review!


	7. Kilika's Sphere: part 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X.

WOOHOO! My brother just beat FF X yesterday! I've wanted to see the ending for a while. The ending made by ears burn slightly and my stomach do flips. I get odd like that when there's some kind of romantic thing...especially if it's an ending. I almost cried when Yuna went right though Tidus! ...So very sad. I can't imagine how those people who beat the game within the first couple days it was out felt while they had to wait for X-2 to come out. I mean that Tidus thing after the credits... I download the 'Good' ending for X-2 so I ruined it for myself...and read the 'perfect' ending in a fic...oh, boy.

Enough of my endless blabber! On with the story!

Chapter 7: Kilika's Sphere: Part 2

The sphere clicked as the image played.

A dark figure with long hair stared out at the ocean. It zoomed in on the back of his head. A tangled mess of dark brown strands filled the image with a hint of a red bandana. The figure turned his head, revealing a scarred grizzled face. His chest began to appear, inch by inch. Tattooed upon it was the symbolized logo of the Zanarkand Abes.

It fuzzed out. Soon another scene played.

_A teenage Tidus sat alone on the steps of Kilika temple. You could tell whoever was recording was hiding in the woods, for a leaf kept appearing at the bottom-left corner of the image._

"_How long is she going to be in there!" The young Tidus snapped a defenseless twig in half. "She said she would only take an hour at most. It's almost been TWO!"_

_He looked up the endless stairs, hoping to see the girl he was previously speaking of. Only a fallen leaf blew past. "DAMMIT! Where is she?" He seemed worried as he twiddled his thumbs._

The sphere sputtered out a new image as the old one faded.

"_Sorry I'm late." The teenage Yuna smiled nervously at her blond friend._

"_Yeah, TWO hours late." He crossed his arms across his chest, frowning._

"_...And you waited here the entire time?" she asked, cocking her had to one side._

"_Dah...I...uhh..." A tint of crimson sneaked up the young boy's face. "Of COURSE!"_

_She giggled, giving the blushing Tidus a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks," she whispered softly into the boy's ear._

"_N-no problem!" He almost tripped over his own two feet, trying to back away slightly. "I...got you something."_

_She looked down at the dark blue box wedged between his fingers. "You remembered!" the teenage girl squealed, wrapping her frail arms around his neck. "This is the first time in, what? Five years?"_

"_I have a forgetful mind!" he defended himself. "Besides...I've been saving up for this one."_

_Tidus held the box out toward the girl. She took it into her own slender fingers, massaging it gently. When Yuna finally opened it, inside was a beautiful necklace. A long silver chain ended were two sliver bands curved down in to a small sliver flower with a crystal set in the center. "It's beautiful..." Yuna mumbled, gazing at the present._

"_I knew you'd like it." He grinned._

"_Isn't this the necklace I was eyeing at the shop in town?" She cocked an eyebrow._

"_I KNEW you'd like it." Tidus scratched the back of his head._

"_Tidus. Tidus." The summoner-in-training shook her head back and forth._

"_What?" He knelt his head down by hers. His hot breath tickled her cheek. "Want me to put that on you?" The sentence hadn't turned out the best._

"_Uhh...sure." She handed him the necklace to him, then turned around, pulling her hair up._

_Carefully, he draped the chain over her neck, pulling it to the back. When it clicked, it was on. She turned around to show him how it looked on her. "How does it look?"_

"_Beautiful..." His eyes were focus on her face, not her new necklace._

"_Oh...I got you something too." Yuna reached down in her pocket pulling out a silver chain like her own, only thicker. On the end was a pendent of the Zanarkand Abes symbol._

"_Wow." He picked it out of her hand, quickly pulling it over his head. It dropped down around his tanned neck._

"_I knew how much you missed Zanarkand." She had said it in a bit of a mocking tone._

"_Hey!" Tidus threw his arms up in the air._

It fuzzed out, yet again, revealing a new image.

"_Did you get it all, Rikku?" Tidus' voice came from off screen._

"_Yep!" replied a cheerful voice._

The sphere finally stopped.

Rikku laughed nervously as the other two gapped at the sphere. "Rikku." Yuna had the serious tone. "Come with me." She grabbed her cousin by the arm and dragged her off to the next room. Tidus just sat there, replaying the sphere.

"Yes, Yunie?" The Al Bhed attempted a smile.

"Rikku, did you know?" Yuna kept her serious tone.

"Oac..." Rikku spoke. "Oui ghaf Tidus ajan cehla oui fana meddma getc."

"Please not in Al Bhed." The summoner sighed. "I can only understand a few words.

"Hu!" Rikku snorted. "Dd ec aycean vun sa du cbayg du oui eh Al Bhed. Dryd fyo oui tuh'd ghuf fryd E's cyoehk. HA!"

"Rikku." Yuna whined.

"Oui mujat Tidus." The blonde sighed. "Tidus mujat oui."

End Chapter

Translations:

Oac... Oui ghaf Tidus ajan cehla oui fana meddma getc. Yes... You knew Tidus ever since you were little kids.

Hu! Dd ec aycean vun sa du cbayg du oui eh Al Bhed. Dryd fyo oui tuh'd ghuf fryd E's cyoehk. HA! No! It is easier for me to speak to you in Al Bhed. That way you don't know what I'm saying. HA!

I'm not going to tell you the last one. evil grin (I re-uploaded this chapter to fix the last part. This WAS my first time using Al Bhed. It no longer means 'rived'.)

Sorry for another short chapter. I have to go take a shower and I wanted to get this out before took one. It's getting a little late... BTW, the two necklaces Tidus and Yuna gave each other are the ones they wear in the game. Thanks for all the reviews! Please review!


	8. To Luca we Go

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X.

I fixed the last part in the last chapter. It's now accurate.

Chapter 8: To Luca we Go

"Please," Yuna pleaded.

"Hu." Rikku crossed her arms. "Oui cruimt veht ymm drec uid uh ouin ufh. Fedruid sa dammehk oui ajanodrehk."

Yuna had a puzzled look on her face. She was utterly baffled.

"Mad'c caa fryd Tidus frydc de ghuf..." Rikku crept out of the room, sneaking up on the defenseless Tidus. "Puu!"

"DAH!" Tidus fumbled the sphere around in his hands, attempting to stop it from falling. "What the HELL was that for!"

"Zicd 'lyica." Rikku giggled, patting the other blonde's head. "Cu...fryd tu oui fyhd du ghuf?"

"What?" He stuffed the sphere in his pocket. "What's with the Al Bhed?"

"E mega du syga oui secanepma." She giggled. "Zicd gettehk!"

"Say something I can actually understand," Tidus demanded. "I only know one word in Al Bhed."

"Veha!" Rikku mumbled. "Tysh. Ymfyoc niehehk dra vih! Fryd...What do you want to know about you childhood?"

"My...childhood?" He scowled. "I don't want to remember most of my childhood..."

Yuna tried to hide the hurt in her eyes, but Tidus saw right through it.

"I don't want to hear anything about my old man... Actually, I don't really want to hear anything at all." The blitzer stood up and placed a warm hand on Yuna's shoulder, still keeping eye contact with Rikku. "I'd rather find out for myself." He turned towards the summoner and grinned. She pouted.

Rikku stuck her tongue out and mocked, "Ghaf ed!" She bounced off into the Cloister of Trials.

--

"My brain hurts..." The Al Bhed whined, clutching her head.

"I never really did like overly large puzzles that much," Tidus added.

"I thought it was fun!" Yuna hyped, beaming. "Now I have two aeons!"

"Speaking of which..." He stepped in front of the summoner, blocking her path. "I've never seen you summon before."

"You haven't, have you?" Yuna put a finger to her lips, cocking her head to one side. She was clearly being sarcastic. "Well, you'll just of to wait till I need to during a battle."

"Yuna!" Tidus called out toward the girl, who was practically skipping away.

--

They had boarded a different ship to head to Luca. Wakka had heard of a Blitzball tournament going on over there from a survivor in Kilika.

"Off to Luca we go!" Rikku sang. "Off to Luca we go!"

"Rikku... You've been singing that for the past 20 minutes." Yuna leaned against the cold railing of the ship.

"Okay...Let me switch it around a bit." She took a deep breath. "Uvv du Luca fa ku!"

"I guess that a little better." Yuna look around anxiously, hoping to find a way to walk off. She found one. "I...uhh...need to go talk to Tidus about the...the...the sphere we found in Kilika."

"Okay! I'll go annoy Auron now!" She pranced off to the silent warrior.

Tidus had wanted to talk to Yuna alone, but seemed to be stalking the girl ever since they had gotten on the ship. He made his way over to her, leaning against the railing beside her. "Hey."

"Rao." Yuna grinned mischievously. That was one of the few words she knew in Al Bhed.

"Not you too!" The blonde face faulted. He hoped that was the only word she knew.

"Cunno." She giggled. "I couldn't help it."

A smile tugged on his lips. Tidus had begun to wonder why he denied Rikku's request of information. He did want to know about his past. Yet, something was nagging him at that moment. The urge to compile spheres and remember on his own had over taken him.

"Do you really want to remember everything by yourself?" She gazed at him, hoping for the right answer.

"Not entirely by myself..." Tidus looked into her bi-colored eyes. "I want to remember with you."

Yuna was a bit speechless for a moment, her cheeks glowing out of embarrassment. "Th-that's the cheesiest thing I've ever heard!" She gave him a playful push...off the boat.

Tidus landed in the ice-cold waters of the ocean. He sputtered out some salt water before yelling, "Now THAT was uncalled for!"

"Did I push to hard? Or does my little Tidy-widy have balance troubles?" Yuna mocked. She flung a rope latter down so he could get back on the ship.

As soon as Tidus had gotten up to the edge of the boat, he pounced, purposefully landing on Yuna. "Now you're wet too." He rolled off of her.

"Not as wet as you..." She pulled at the soaked parts.

"Urg." Tidus pulled his completely drenched shirt off, and began to ring it out. "I knew I should have brought more shirts."

Yuna stared at the ground, blushing madly. She couldn't help but take a quick peek at him. He had a rather large scar stretching from the left side of his stomach, slanting right as it streaked upward, ending at his chest. "How..." She let her eyes wonder.

"Oh, this?" He smoothly ran a hand along the scar. "Got it when Sin attacked."

"I...I have a scar too." Yuna sheepishly gazed down at the wooden deck. "On my stomach, like yours. Only...it goes up in the other direction."

Tidus left his shirt abandoned on the deck, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You don't remember how you got it, don't you?" She nodded.

Yuna felt a sudden urge to cry. To fling herself into his open arms. To forget the world around them. To remember the past. To...to have everything the way it was before...

End chapter

Translations:

Hu. Oui cruimt veht ymm drec uid uh ouin ufh. Fedruid sa dammehk oui ajanodrehk. No. You should find all this out on your own. Without me telling you everything.

Mad'c caa fryd Tidus frydc de ghuf... Puu! Let's see what Tidus wants to know... Boo!

Zicd 'lyica. Cu...fryd tu oui fyhd du ghuf? Just 'cause. So...what do you want to know?

E mega du syga oui secanepma. Zicd gettehk! I like to make you miserable. Just kidding!

Veha! Tysh. Ymfyoc niehehk dra vih! Fryd... Fine. Damn. Always ruining the fun. What...

Ghaf ed! Knew it!

Rao Hey

Cunno Sorry

Thankies for the reviews! Hope you liked the chappie. Please review!


	9. Not Yourself

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X.

I was busy last couple nights so I couldn't update. Sorry! Oh, and I'll probably more spastic with my updates now. It might be two days or three days till the next update. I don't know. But I will make sure not to go over a week since an update.

Chapter 9: Not Yourself

Yuna cautiously ran her slender fingers over his scar. It was surprisingly smooth and easy to the touch. "Does it ever hurt?"

"No. Hasn't hurt in years." Tidus was looking straight at Yuna, but his eyes were distant. She noticed.

"Is something wrong?" She drew her hand back, afraid she had offended him somehow. He took hold of her retreating wrist, surprising the girl. His grip was firm, yet gentle.

"Don't leave me..." His voice was low and weary. "Please...just don't go..."

"I-I...uh..." she stuttered at a loss for words. What was with Tidus' sudden mood change? What about that distant look in his eyes? What was wrong.

"Mmm...Yuna..." Tidus' voice became raspy. "I've missed you..."

"T-TIDUS!" Yuna pushed off his chest, stumbling backward. "Something's wrong with you... You aren't being your self!"

"Oh-ho! But this is me!" He crouched down beside Yuna, grasping her shoulders. "These are my true colors!"

"Let GO!" She pulled at hold. His grip was too strong.

"Yuna...I must claim you as MINE!" Tidus pushed her over onto the cold deck. "And only MINE!"

Yuna blindly groped around the deck. She had to find something. She HAD to!

"You will be mine soon enough." He lowered his head, vigorously kissing her neck.

The fact that Tidus, or really his body, was kissing her in a passionate way sent waves of pleasure up her spine. No! This wasn't Tidus. This wasn't him.

He began to move his head further and further downward. She grunted.

Desperately, she searched to find something to wack him over the head with. Finally her hand reached a broken off wooden plank. She gave him a good hit on the head. His head fell.

She blushed at where his head had landed. Quickly, Yuna pried Tidus off of her, gently setting him down on the spot beside her.

"What was that?" the summoner whispered, pushing a few lone golden stands out of the knocked-out boy's face. She let her hands wander off along his cheek, heading around to the back of his head. A slight bump was beginning to form.

--

He groaned. A soaring pain shot through his head. "Are you...you?" came a gentle voice. Was it Yuna?

"I think I am." Tidus slid his eyes open, meeting Yuna's worried gaze. "Why does my head hurt so bad?"

She took in a quick breath. "You don't remember?"

"...No." Tidus carefully rubbed the back of his head, feeling the now larger bump. "I blanked out after I felt your hand on my stomach..."

"You weren't yourself." She gripped his hand. "You started saying something about not wanting me to leave and missing me. Then...then you started saying about wanting to claim me. Making me yours, and only yours."

He blushed a deep crimson. "Th-that WASN'T me! I mean, I-I..." he trailed off. There wasn't much more he could really say.

"I understand. I didn't think that was you." She stood up, staring up at the sparkling stars. "It's getting late. C'mon."

He nodded, standing up. Tidus followed Yuna down to the lower deck, staring at the back of her head the whole time, still blushing. "I'm sorry...If I did anything to upset you," he muttered, staring forward. His hand swept down, scooping up his damp shirt.

"Don't worry about it." She ducked into the doorway, smiling. "I...didn't really mind it..." Yuna whispered the last part under her breath.

--

Yuna woke up screaming, launching herself up into a seating position. A cold sweat covered her body, her breaths short and ragged. Thirty seconds later Tidus burst in the door. He had enough decency to pull on a pair of flannel pants over his boxers before leaving his room.

"What's wrong? What happened? I heard a scream!" he sputtered out his words a mile a minute.

"It's okay..." She clutched her chest, trying to calm down her speeding heart. "It was just...just a nightmare."

Inside the doorway Lulu sighed, motioning the others to go back to sleep. She knew Tidus could take care of this. She made sure to shut the door behind her as she left.

"Are you willing to talk about it. Usually that helps." Tidus whispered, crouching down beside her bed.

"I don't remember all of it..." She leaned forward, running a hand though her hair.

"Just tell what you remember." Tidus circled his thumb around the back of her hand.

"You were there, standing in a valley." Yuna began to calm down, along with her heartbeat. It was beginning to come back to her. "We were alone. The sky was clear and everything was peaceful. Until..."

"Something bad happened...I mean, this is a nightmare after all, right?" He grinned nervously. Leave it to him to say something stupid.

"The sky darkened, and the wind picked up. You began to..." Tears rimmed her eyes, threatening to fall. "To fade away... You began to fade right before me. I kept calling out but you didn't answer. You didn't even look back."

"Is that all you remember?" Tidus took a spot next to her on the bed. His knees were getting a little stiff.

She nodded. Tears flooded her eyes, falling down her cheeks. "Sorry I'm s-so emotional. I r-really don't know wh-why." She began to hiccup as the sobs grew.

"It's okay. I'm...uh...still here." Nothing else had come to mind, so he had just blurted it out. Thinking the 'uh' didn't help matters, he did the only thing he could think of. He embraced her.

Yuna's hiccups and sobs abruptly slowed down as soon as Tidus' arms comforted her. She relaxed, snuggling further into his warmth. "Don't go..." Yuna almost instantly regretted the words that just slipped out of her mouth. It sounded too much like 'Tidus' had before.

"I won't." He tightened his grip. "I won't fade away. I promise." Little did he know, those words would be coming into play.

End chapter

It was my daddy's birthday yesterday! He turned 46! Hee hee.

Okay, back on topic. The last line, it's most likely not what you think it is. Besides, that's WAAAAAAAAAY later on in the story. I mean, they're not even in Luca yet! They MIGHT be in Luca the next chapter. I really don't know. ...Oi...

Please review! Thankies!


	10. Another Piece

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X.

YAY! People reviewed! THANK YOU! I almost thought I wasn't going to get reviews for chapter 9. ...I just beat FF IX, believe it or not. --; That game's been out since 2000...

IMPROTANT POLL: Do you want me to update quicker(around every other day to two days) with short chapters(around 1000 words) OR do you want me to update slower(around four to five days) with longer chapters(2000 and up)? Choose one please!

Feaelin Greenleaf: You'll find out sooner or later...grins

dania: I read it from Chappu's story "Her Perfect Ending".

Chapter 10: Another Piece

Lulu stepped into Yuna's bedroom expecting to see Yuna asleep in her bed, ALONE. Tidus was still there from the night before. He had his back up against the wall with a sleeping summoner in his lap. During the night he had pulled a blanked up over himself and Yuna.

"Time to get up!" Lulu announced to the dozing couple. They didn't respond. The black mage didn't like to raise her voice, so she called in someone who definitely didn't mind. "Wakka, come in here for a minute."

"What, Lu?" The redhead popped his head in the doorway.

"Would you mind waking up these two? I have to go wake up the others." Lulu stepped out the door, heading off.

"Uh. Sure, Lu." He didn't quite understand why Lulu had wanted to wake everyone up. There was one day to go before they stopped at Luca. He thought that they should just let them sleep in. Well, he didn't want to face and angry Lulu, so he poked Tidus.

The blonde only fidgeted and pulled Yuna closer to him. Wakka poked Yuna instead. She groaned and buried her head in the crook of Tidus' neck. The redhead grinned, taking in a big breath of air.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKKKEEEEEEEE UUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPP!" Wakka yelled at the top of his lungs.

As a result of the LOUD wake up, Tidus leapt in the air, surprised as hell. Well, Yuna was in his lap before hand, so he had taken her with him. As a result, there was Tidus standing on the edge of the bed holing Yuna bridal style. Wakka grinned.

"You two better get dressed, ya? Breakfast will be ready soon." With that said, he stepped out he door, shutting it behind him.

"He could have done that just a _little_ bit quieter..." Tidus mumbled, letting down the half-awake Yuna. She stumbled slightly before falling over on the bed.

"I don't wanna get up..." She buried her head in the pillow. "It's too early."

Tidus glanced at the clock on the wall. "It's about 10 'o clock." He chuckled. "That's 'too early'?"

Yuna moaned, lifting her head from the pillow. She sat up groggily, feeling around the table next to the bed for something. When she found it, she clicked it onto her wrist. Yawning, she stood up and stretched.

"What's that on your wrist? I've never seen you wear it before." He eyed the mysterious object on her arm.

"Oh, this?" The summoner began to fondle it. "I found it in my pocket last night. I must've forgotten about it or something."

"What...what is it?" Tidus squinted, trying to get a better look at the thing.

"It's a charm bracelet." She held it up high enough to let the light that filtered through the window to reflect off its 5 charms. "I can't remember were I got it or were it came from."

"It's just another piece in this giant puzzle of the past. Let's see if we can find were this one belongs." He pulled at his Zanarkand Abes necklace. Something was engraved on the back of the symbol, he could feel it. Flipping it over, carved into the metal was 'T+Y BFF'. "Yuna, look on the back of you necklace."

Yuna, puzzled, did as she was told. Something was etched on the back of it. "Somebody wrote something on the back of this, but I can't read it."

Tidus quickly moved behind her, peering down at the pendent. "It says 'T+Y BFF'."

"How do you know? It's so worn out." She squinted, positioning it at different angles trying to see the writing.

"'Cause it's on the back of mine too." He pulled his necklace off and brought it around so it was in front of Yuna. In an attempt to help her see the engraved letters, he tilted both the pendants toward the sun. "Can you see it now?"

"...I think so... Yeah, I see it!" Yuna lifted her necklace out of Tidus' hand and ran her fingers over the etched letters.

"It's just one more thing to help prove we knew each other in the past..." He wrapped his arms around her slender waist, pulling her closer. Her eyes widened at the sudden affection.

"Please, not again," the worried girl whispered. She looked up and saw that same look in his azure eyes as before. "...Shit..."

He began a series of playful licks and nips along her neck, trailing down to her collarbone. Never in her life had she wanted somebody to barge in and stop the assault on her neck. She got her whish.

"What's taken you guys so long?" came Wakka's cheerful voice. Tidus sprung back and rammed into the wall. "Did I...interrupt something?" He stuck his head in the door, grinning.

"N-no!" Yuna pushed a confused Tidus towards the open door. "Thanks for coming. I've seemed to have lost track of time." She shoved the dazzled blonde out the door, slamming it shut.

"What was that about, ya?" Wakka looked over at the rejected boy.

"I...dunno." He just shrugged, walking off to his temporary bedroom.

--

Tidus was out on the deck again, only this time he had a belly full of breakfast. The gently rocking of the boat and his full stomach gave him a bit of a queasy feeling. "Uhh..." He patted his stomach lightly. A gas bubble moved up his throat. He gave out a rather loud belch in relief.

"Do you have any manners?" Yuna came up from behind and poked his spine. He yelped, turning around.

"A poke on the shoulder would have worked too, ya know." Tidus began to caress his back, attempting to get rid of the unwanted tingle.

"I just couldn't pass over the opportunity!" She grinned, but quickly changed to a more serious look. "We need to talk about something."

"That was sudden..." He crossed his arms over his chest, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm serious. We really need to talk." She gripped the railing, staring down at the waves crashing against the boat side.

"'Bout what?" Tidus moved over next to Yuna, tilting his chin up.

"You know..." She shifted her gaze to her hands, twiddling her fingers nervously. "...You...blanking out...something like that."

"Oh..." He began to feel a bit uneasy at the chosen topic. "Where do you want to start?"

"Do feel anything before you blank out?" Yuna scratched lightly at the railing.

Tidus let his eyes wander, drumming his fingers on the railing. "Come to think of it...Th-there is this...this certain feeling..."

End chapter

O.o This update took a bit longer that usual. Please vote for the poll. It is REALLY important. Please vote and please review. THANKS!


	11. Adding to the Confusion

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X.

Sorry I took a while to update. I'm not very good at updating...but I have a reason! I've been buried neck high in homework. UGG! So...much...stress! dies from stress

Chapter 11: Adding to the Confusion

Tidus shuffled his feet uncomfortably. "I get this cold, foreign feeling."

"So you know when it's coming on?" Yuna wanted to get as much information as she could. She wanted to see if she could stop his changing.

"No. No, I don't." He chuckled as if it were nothing.

"Tidus!" She raised her voice slightly. "Be serious."

"I am. I can't help it if I'm carefree." A chuckle was caught in his throat that he didn't want to let out.

"Okay." She sighed. "So you wouldn't be able to stop it?"

"No, I wouldn't be able to stop it." Tidus swooped his head down by the railing. "I only get the odd feeling then everything's black."

"Oh..." She was pretty much clueless. Very little information was known, and even less was given. This was going nowhere fast.

--

Wakka cautiously glanced over at Lulu, who was filling the doorway. He began trotting around Yuna's temporary room, hesitating in places.

"Just put the sphere on her pillow!" Lulu ordered. The redhead swiftly placed it on the pillow and then bolted out the door, past the bewildered mage. She sighed following the sprinting man.

--

"What the..." Yuna whispered, fingering the newfound sphere. She was about to call out to Tidus, but he had already made his place in the doorway. "Did you follow me?"

"What if I did?" He grinned, moving toward the summoner.

She just shook her head, and held up the sphere. "Let's just watch this. See if there's anymore 'pieces'." Tidus felt as if he was being mocked for what he had said earlier that day.

The sphere clicked and the images played.

"_Hello," greeted an old looking man in green robes and a rather long beard. "I am Maechen, what might be your name?"_

"_Tidus," replied a voice from off screen. He must have been holding the sphere._

"_Ah, I see you have a sphere there!" The old man seemed almost excited. "Mind if I tell you a little history on the spheres?"_

_The image shook. "N-no, thank you!" It whirred around, shutting off._

Another image fuzzed on.

_There was nothing but a blurred mass of different shades of green. It focused enough to make out that the mass of green was a bush._

"_Tidus?" a female voice called out, off screen. The sphere's holder seems to have fumbled with it, for the sudden shaking._

"_Don't surprise me like that!" demanded the boy behind the sphere. A girl in her teens soon appeared. "What do you want anyway, Yuna?"_

"_Is that a way to talk to a lady?" She huffed, placing her hand firmly on her hips._

"_You're no lady." He chuckled. "You're but a wee little girl."_

"_A 'wee little girl'?" The 'wee little girl' cocked an eyebrow. "That's very original."_

"_Why, thank you!" Sarcasm dripped from his voice._

"_Why are you recording this?" She steeped towards the boy, stripping the sphere from his hands. "We're just having a casual conversation and you're recording it?"_

"_Fine, turn it off."_

It faded out. A couple minutes later, with Tidus and Yuna almost giving up on it, a new image played.

_A teenage Tidus sat at a wobbly table with Yuna beside him, carving something into his necklace. "Will it turn out okay?" questioned the worried Yuna._

"_It'll be fine..." He carefully set down his pendant on the table._

"_Wow." She fingered the etched letters. "That turned out great."_

_The blonde smirked, holding out his hand. "Here. I'll carve it into yours too."_

_Yuna, almost hesitantly, placed her own necklace in the boy's tanned hand. He tenderly began working on it. It seemed like hours to the anxious Yuna as she stared agonizingly at Tidus, who was hard at work._

"_Done!" he pronounced, obviously proud of his work. The eager girl quickly snatched it from him._

"_How did you get it to work on such a small area?" She squinted at the necklace._

"_Practice." Tidus grinned. She slipped the necklace back around her neck._

"_Do you hear something?" Yuna turned her head towards a distant door. Faint voices could distantly be heard._

"_Yeah..." The two wandered off, grabbing the sphere and ended up right next to the door. They pressed their ears against the oak wood. A trio of male voices could be heard._

"_We're gonna have to separate them."_

"_How? Have you forgotten how tight they are?"_

"_No. But that's the problem!"_

"_What's the problem?"_

"_That they're so close!"_

"_I don't see a problem with that. If my son wants to spend all of his life with the girl, I couldn't care less."_

"_Have you always had such a thick skull?"_

"_This is no time for insults! Let's get back on topic."_

"_What? That we should tear apart two teens who obviously care deeply for each other?"_

"_You're making this sound worse than it truly is."_

"_Then what is it? What's the truth?"_

"_The truth is that if we separate them now, it will dull the pain for what is to come."_

"_Say something I can actually understand!"_

"_That's the simplest way of saying it. Strain you mind."_

"_Asshole..."_

"_PLEASE! This not a time for insults!"_

"_I was just stating the truth."_

"_We're getting off topic! We have to decide now. Before it's too late!"_

"_...I hate to do it..."_

"_We all do. But it's the best for them."_

"_Being forcefully taken away from the one you love? That's the best we can think of?"_

"_Stop it. You're just making this worse."_

"_Why does it have to be them?"_

"_I don't know... I really don't know..."_

Their words faded, along with the image. A new one appeared.

"_They're WRONG! They are all WRONG!" Tidus yelled, punching a near by tree._

"_Please, calm down, Tidus," Yuna cooed soothingly._

"_I can't! They're gonna tear us apart!" He had tears brimming his azure eyes. "I-I don't want that..."_

"_I don't want it either." She patted him reassuringly on the back. "But...we should do what they say."_

"_But why do they have to separate us?" The blonde rubbed his eyes. "What's to come?"_

"_They wouldn't say..." The summoner-in-training hung her head._

"_Yuna?" His voice cracked._

"_Yes?" She turned her head up to face Tidus._

"_Do...do you think we'll just stay friends?" A look Yuna had never seen before covered the boy's face._

"_Wh-what do you mean?" She stumbled with her words._

"_Do you think we'll become something more? Something more than just friends?" He drooped his head down by hers. His hot breath tickled her nose._

"_Tidus?" He slowly moved his head in, but retreated and pulled her into an embrace._

"_I...didn't want to do anything against your will..." Trailing off, he let his eyes wander._

"_TIDUS! YUNA!" Rikku's voice called out._

"_I guess we should head back..." Yuna gently released herself from the comfort of Tidus' arms. "...Tidus...I owe you a kiss..." With that, she headed off._

The screen faded out for on last time.

"I wonder if I ever got that kiss..." Tidus couldn't help but murmur.

"Do...do you want it?" Yuna asked, blushing.

He glanced over at the girl beside him. "If you don't mind..."

She grinned. "Not at all..."

The summoner yanked herself into Tidus' lap, encircling her slender arms around his neck. She brushed her lips against the almost stunned blonde's cheek, heading toward his mouth. Their lips met in a single, innocent kiss. Reluctantly, Yuna pulled away. She quickly made her way off Tidus' lap and out the door, leaving a quite happy man sitting on the floor.

"She has...soft lips..."

End chapter

Hello, I'm Mitsuo! I will be the substitute for the author for this time being. She is currently getting the life pumped back into her. The last little scene is for Da Blob. Happy? In words for the author: "Thanks for all the reviews! I mean, NINE for chapter 10 alone! Please review!"


	12. Blue Haired Trouble

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X.

Hello! Mitsuo is still here, reporting for the half-dead author. While slipping in and out of consciousness she has mainly been engulfed in an Inuyasha fic while conscious. And 162,022 words later she had finished the fic. In the process of reading the story she had come to really realized how utterly short her chapters are (a 'short' chappie in the Inu fic was between 3000 and 4000 words O.o) and know she's determined to make her chapters longer, delaying the updating process even more. I just don't get that girl...

Chapter 12: Blue-Haired Trouble

The beach blonde felt the wind whisper to his tanned cheeks. He peered out at the large city. Luca. They finally were at Luca. He longed to set foot on Luca's grounds again ever since he had been driven off. The wonderful chance has finally risen and he wasn't going to turn it down.

"Hey, brudda!" Wakka's optimistic voice greeted.

"Can you believe we're _finally_ going to see Luca again?" Tidus turned around to face the redhead.

"Yeah. It's gonna be great, ya?" He chuckled. "Do ya think we might get a chance to play a little Blitzball?"

"I hope so!" Closing his eyes, Tidus leaned back against the railing. "I haven't been in a sphere pool for so long..."

"I haven't even swum in a long time. All we had was dat 'lake' back home." Wakka gazed at the wondrous city. "Just a couple more minutes... Then we're be back, ya?"

--

"So this is Luca..." Yuna let her bi-colored eyes wander as she stood on one of Luca's docks.

"You've never been to Luca before?" Tidus asked, stepping in front of her.

"I probably have, but just don't remember." She smiled up at him. "It does seem a little familiar though."

"This whole unknown past thing is getting annoying." He began to scratch his bronze cheek. "I just want to remember."

"I want to remember, too. But finding it all out seems a bit more fun." The brunette started to walk off, but stopped when she heard a low grumble. "What was that?"

He grinned. "My stomach."

--

Auron stopped at Luca's café along with Tidus and Yuna while the others went off to sightsee. All three sat down at the counter. Yuna was in the middle with Auron to her left and Tidus to her right.

"Auron, why did come with?" The blitzer immediately regretted his words. "I mean...you're usually a little distant and..."

"I wanted some coffee," Auron answered simply. You could never really get much out of him.

The warrior monk just sat there like a stone, drinking his coffee the entire time they were at the café. He eventually left after saying there was something he needed to do.

"Chatty, isn't he?" Tidus stated sarcastically.

"Tidus, are you full NOW?" Yuna made sure to put an extra emphasis on the 'now'. He'd been eating for a half an hour straight, practically ignoring the girl's pleas to go for the last ten minutes.

"I'm not sure..." He patted his stomach. "I think there might be enough room for one more donut."

"I'm going." She stood up and headed for the door.

"W-wait!" Tidus stuffed one last donut in his mouth before slapping down enough Gil for the food on the counter, heading after Yuna.

Little did they know, a pair of almost clear violet eyes were watching their every move.

--

"We shouldn't have given them that sphere." Lulu seemingly emotionless face was now cracked with worry.

"I still don't see the problem." Wakka clicked his tongue, leaning against a near by pole.

"They'll begin to wonder who the voices were."

"Still don't see the problem."

"You mentally challenged fool..."

"Hey!"

"It's true, deal with it."

"I wanna get back on topic before we start throwing insults a each other."

"Such a sensible man."

"Lu!"

"Yes."

"Lu..." The redhead sighed. "_Why_ shouldn't they know who the voices are, ya?"

"Don't start me up again."

"I _seriously_ don't know."

"Think hard." With that said she walked off.

"Women..." He mumbled, trotting after the black mage.

--

"Hello." Tidus and Yuna almost jumped at the cold voice coming from behind them.

"Who are you?" Tidus asked, the first to find his voice.

"My name is Seymour." He wasn't looking at the boy who had asked him the question, but instead the girl who was beside him. "Sorry if I had scared you."

"Nope, it's normal for me to do a spastic jump just for the hell of it..." the blonde muttered under his breath. He already didn't like the guy with the blue hair. The way this Seymour person was eying Yuna made him sick to the stomach. And those odd tattoos... What was he?

"N-no problem!" Yuna quickly sputtered out. "Now, we'll be on out way..."

"Wait!" the blue haired one called out almost desperately. "I need to ask you something."

"Umm... Sure, what is it?" She laid her gaze on the oddly dressed man before her.

"Do you have the time?" Seymour's need to ask a question had been a little white lie just so he could be near the summoner longer. He wasn't exactly happy with his reply though.

"It's 12:13," Tidus stated flatly. "C'mon. Let's go, Yuna."

He turned around, walking off as fast as he could with Yuna desperately attempting to catch up.

Seymour opened his mouth in an attempt to call after the girl. He stood there for a moment with his hand up, thinking of something to say. Nothing came.

"Dammit..." Yuna was out of hearing range. The half-guado turned away in defeat. He trudged though the immense amount of people, ignoring their wary stares. "She _will_ me mine soon enough."

--

Seymour sat silently at his office in one of Luca's many buildings. He began tapping his pen against his desk, attempting to formulate some sort of plan.

She was the only thing he couldn't have. She was the only thing he wanted. She was the impossible. She was the inevitable. She was the desired.

"Oh woe is me!" he muttered a bit to exaggerated.

Ever since he first laid eyes on the beautiful summoner in his teen years he wanted her to be his. He thought that he might have actually had a chance but then _HE_ showed up. That annoying beach blonde menace was hanging on Yuna and she didn't mind the least bit. She actually _enjoyed_ his company. That's what bugged him the most.

Slowly, he watched the two slowly fall in love, much to his disapproval. They grew closer and closer as the days shot by. He desperately wanted them to separate, to hate each other. That seemed near impossible.

So he came up with a plan.

--

"Yuna, did you know who that freak was back there?" Tidus asked, pointing behind him.

She shook her head.

"Well, he seemed a little odd."

"Just a little?"

"And I thought I was the mean one..." He rolled his eyes. "Well, if we happen to separate I want to have a signal or something so we can find each other."

"Like what?"

He shrugged. "I dunno...a whistle maybe. Can you whistle?"

"Sorta." Yuna smiled nervously.

"Let's hear it."

She plopped her fingers in her mouth and blew as hard as she could. To say the least, she sounded like and elephant.

"At least you have a very unique whistle."

She giggled. It was soon cut off by the sound of distant gunshots.

The place erupted, separating the two.

--

Yuna trailed off down an empty alleyway, it was her only escape from being trapped in the mass of people. Memories sprang up out of her hidden vault in the back of her mind. None of them were pleasant.

The sun was setting as night soon approached. She started to get nervous.

"Where am I? Where's Tidus?" She started rambling off questions.

It her took a moment to realize she was speaking to a brick wall. Great, she not only last track of Tidus, but was losing her mind too.

After a little thinking, she remembered the conversation they had earlier that day. The summoner stuck her fingers in her mouth and blew, making the same elephant whistle as before.

The wrong person heard.

The last thing she remembered was an oddly familiar smelling cloth pressed to her face, then nothing.

End chapter

Ah, even in half consciousness she's and evil author. sighs Please review. Thanks.


	13. Restraint

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X.

Mitsuo still reporting. Author still slipping in and out of consciousness. I better get paid overtime... coughs Now, time for 'This Chapter's Reason for Being Über Late'! Homework, Internet not working, laziness, desperately trying to finish Harry Potter book before trip.

BittersweetNightshade – It doesn't sound mean at all. I do update too slow. In good old days I updated every other day. That fell apart when I became distracted way too easily. Now I go off to wonder how you found my story since I haven't updated it for over three months.

Chapter 13: Restraint

"Yuna!" Tidus's voice rang though out the vacant streets of Luca.

After the gunshots were heard, everyone scampered into the safety of their homes or the nearest building, hiding. No one was injured or killed. Some people even wonder if there were any gunshots.

"YUNA!" Tidus called out once again, his voice cracking under too much use.

Kimahri, Wakka, and Auron were out searching for the lost summoner on separate paths, including Tidus. Rikku and Lulu stayed back at their hotel to wait and see if Yuna might show up.

Yuna was nowhere to be found.

--

Her head hurt and she was in some well-decorated dungeon was all Yuna could comprehend at that moment, her vision blurred.

"Where am I?" she muttered to no one.

A male voice chuckled of in the distance.

"Ah, my dearest Yuna, we've met once again." The voice. It was cold. "Don't you recognize my voice? Have we really grown that far apart?"

Her vision began to focus. Blue? There was something spiky and blue... "Seymour?"

"So you do remember me..." He chuckled.

"Yeah... You're that guy that wanted to know what time it was." She attempted to rub her eyes but she couldn't lift her arms.

"Don't even bother trying to get out of those, my dear." He must have noticed her struggling. "They could hold down an elephant."

His deep laughter filled the dungeon. Yuna cringed. She just realized she was stuck in a musky room with a madman. Was is just her or did life seem to hate her?

--

Tidus turned down a dark alley. "Hmm... I found Yuna in an alley before, maybe I'll find her again." He snickered, but mentally slapped himself. This was no time to be cracking jokes!

He started on his search of the lost summoner in the alley. Turning over trashcans had become normal to him in the last couple of hours.

As he was crouched down, looking behind one of those giant garbage cans, someone snuck up behind him and knocked him out cold.

--

"What did you do to him?" Yuna's voice cried out, shrill and weakened.

"What did I do to him?" Seymour chuckled lightly, cupping the summoner's chin in his hand.

"Don't touch me!" She thrashed backwards, out of his cold hand. Her hands and legs were tied, making it difficult to move.

"Feisty as always. Oh, how I've missed you, my dear Yuna..." He smirked lightly before tuning around, facing his newest victim, Tidus.

--

"Lulu, I'm beginning to worry!" The once over hyper Rikku was now overcome with anxiety.

"Don't. They're probably just fine." Lulu attempted to reassure the young Al Bhed, but she wasn't too sure herself.

"Drao'na bnupypmo ymnayto TAYT!" Rikku curled herself into a little ball, rocking back and forth. "Tayt. Tayt. Tayt. Tayt. Tayt. Tayt. Tayt. Tayt..."

--

Tidus awoke with a blow to the gut. His vision was blurred, but he could still make out the owner to the offending hand, Seymour.

"What the hell to you want with me?" Tidus attempted to take a step forward, but found his legs chained to the wall, along with his arms.

"I want you dead, but dear little Yuna strongly disapproves." Seymour sounded unusually casual.

"Y-YUNA? What did you do to her? You better not have laid a single finger on her!"

"You're not in a very good position to be making any threats."

"SHUT UP!"

"Calm down, boy. Yuna's fine and well." The half-guado took a step to the side. "Just look."

Tidus squinted in an attempt to clear his sight. All he could really make out was a fuzzy figure squirming around with brown hair. He wasn't quite sure if it was really Yuna or if Seymour was pulling his leg until she spoke.

"Tidus, are you alright?" Yuna's gentle voice found its way to his ears.

Before Tidus could even open his mouth, he found a handkerchief stuffed in his mouth and tied around the back.

"If that doesn't keep you quiet I will kill you..." Seymour threatened him half-heartedly, leisurely moving his was over to were Yuna lay.

A small whimper escaped Yuna's throat. His icy cold fingers grasped her chin forcefully. With his free hand, he tenderly ran an abnormally long digit down the curve of her cheek.

"My beloved Yuna..." Seymour's lips grazed the shell of her ear. "You have no idea of how badly I want you..."

Yuna tried to rip her head out of the lustful half-guado's hold, only to be unsuccessful. A panic erupted from her heart as soon as she felt his hot, moist tongue outline her inner ear.

Tidus vigorously yanked at his restraints. He couldn't take it. The immoral act that was unfolding before him was tearing him apart.

Seymour lifted his head enough to look in Tidus's general direction. The sounds of the boy's struggles had found its way to his ears. "You wish you were in my place, don't you?" Tidus's stomach lurched.

Yuna was free for the time being as Seymour stalked his way over to the blonde. He stood in front of the retrained boy, a smirk curving his pale lips. Seymour pulled the handkerchief far enough away from Tidus's mouth for him to yell out a "BASTARD!" before the cloth rebounded back into his mouth.

"Tsk tsk." Seymour shook a finger in front of Tidus's nose. "You shouldn't be using such fowl language in the company of a beautiful lady."

Tidus snarled in reply.

"You should really calm down. It could be the death of you." The blue-haired man casually strolled over to Yuna, who had wormed her way over to the wall and was currently rubbing the ear Seymour had victimized against the structure.

"Stay away from me!" Yuna yelled desperately. "Haven't you all ready defiled me enough!"

"Afraid not, _dearest_." The way Seymour had uttered the 'dearest' drained every last drop of hope from her body.

Before she could shout another 'Stay away from me!' Seymour was on top of her.

"Tonight I will make all my dreams come true!" A crazy glint was forming in Seymour's eyes. His hands shot under her shirt, massaging their way around her abdomen. He was about to plant a kiss on Yuna's parted lips when the sounds of Tidus's struggled found its way to his ears. "I have to finish something I should have done a long time ago."

Tidus glared at the approaching half-guado. A bright light gleamed from the side of Seymour's left hip for a brief second. Seymour reached down to were the light once was to pull out a rather sharp looking dagger.

"Time to end this! NOW!" Seymour bolted forward toward the bound Tidus.

Before the dagger could sink into his heart, the door of the dungeon forcefully swung open. In the doorway stood a tall, frail man with a scroll griped firmly in his bony hand. Around him were three even taller, muscular men staring at Seymour blankly.

"We have brought a message from Sin," one of the muscular men stated flatly. "Messenger, do your job.

The frail man held out a scroll before him, announcing its writings, "Seymour Guado, you are hereby exiled."

End chapter

Translations:

Drao'na bnupypmo ymnayto TAYT! Tayt. Tayt. Tayt. Tayt. Tayt. Tayt. Tayt. Tayt... They're probably already DEAD! Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead...

I am alive again! Sorry to say, but I've lost almost all my interest in FFX. This story will be ending next chapter because writing this has become more of a chore than something I truly enjoy. I'll tie up as many loose ends as I can so you won't hate me too much. But I think I will have a lot of fun writing the final chapter. It's what I have been waiting for throughout this story.

A little side note: When I was writing that 'Seymour taking advantage of Yuna' scene I had Nelly's 'Hot in Herre' running through my head. O.O

Feel free to yell at me all you want in a review or you can email me. It took SO long for this chapter to come out and now I'm ending the story way sooner than I had expected when I started it. Go ahead, yell at me, I deserve it.


	14. To End it All

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy X.

No, this fic is not abandoned, just pretty damn close. TWO FARKING YEARS!!!!! It, uh, slipped my mind...

I loved writing this story when I was in my obsession stage. I love, and always will love all the reviews I've gotten. Thank you!

Chapter 14: To End it All

Seymour stood there, stunned by the words that came from the messenger's mouth. The knife in his hand slipped through his sweaty fingertips, falling to the floor.

The messenger snapped his fingers, ordering, "Tie and gag Seymour. After that's done, one of you grab the girl, one holds onto Seymour, and the last take down and tie up the boy."

And the thugs mission began.

--

A knock on the door surprised the inhabitants of the room. Lulu stood from her chair and made her way over to the door. Her pale hand lingered over the doorknob. If only bad news would be welcoming her when she opened the door, she didn't want to hear it. Pushing any fears aside, she turned the knob.

A folded piece of paper rested on the floor.

"Who's at the door?" Rikku asked groggily.

"Not a who, but a what." Lulu snatched the paper from the floor and slowly unfolded it.

The young Al Bhed grew anxious and worried as Lulu's eyes widened. "What's it say?"

"It...doesn't say anything..."

Rikku gave the black mage a quizzical look. "What?"

Lulu continued to stare at the paper. She knew what it meant, but dare she tell the younger girl? Before she could ponder more, Rikku tore the paper out of her hands. Now it was Rikku's turned to get wide-eyed.

On the paper was a map of Bevelle.

--

Just when he thought he was out of the shackles, he was bound once again. Only this time he was not only gagged, but also blindfolded. His only sense not restricted was his hearing, and what good that was for him. The only thing to be heard was the shuffles of feet and a few grunts every now and then. He felt so weak, so vulnerable.

Seymour's muffled cries came down upon his ears suddenly. He jerked his head in the direction of the sound, but was rewarded with a hit to the head.

"Shut up, dog!" the messenger yelled at Seymour. "We have rights to kill you for whatever reason. The only reason you're still alive is that boss wants you for something."

"Boy, what's your name?" the man behind him asked with a yank.

He felt the gag in his mouth being pulled out to an extent that he could talk clear enough for them to understand him.

"Why would I tell you!" he blurted immediately. His choice of words earned him a fist in the gut.

"Watch you mouth!" He was slammed up against a wall, and then doped to the sickenly warm ground below.

"H-his name's Tidus!" Seymour stuttered. Tidus would've glared at the half-guado if he didn't have the blindfold on.

"Very good, but we didn't ask you to speak!" A thud echoed through out the room, Seymour was out.

Tidus winced. He knew he could share the same fate.

--

"Bevelle?" Auron said simply.

Lulu nodded. "I suggest we leave now. Who knows what they're going through?"

"Do you have a plan?" Auron asked.

"Well...not really." Rikku nervously began to rock on the bed.

The room fell silent. Auron stood in the corner with a look of deep thought etched on to his face.

"When we reach Bevelle," Auron ordered. "Follow my commands, unless you want to be killed."

--

Yuna sat tied to a chair in that classic kidnapping way, only gloves covered her hands in an attempt to block her from escaping. Her eyes weren't blindfolded and her mouth wasn't taped; yet she didn't utter a word or shift her eyes from her lap. A layer of sweat coated her hands, making things even more uncomfortable then it already was. Footsteps echoed throughout the room and the squeak of an opening door soon accompanied it.

Everything suddenly went silent. Yuna resisted any urges to lift her head and observe whatever was going on. All restraints of her were thrown out the window as a cold hand grasped her chin and jerked her head up.

"Now stay silent, little missy, and keep a good eye on the screen," a burly man demanded.

Her head went limp as his fingers slid off her chin. She slowly tilted her head up toward the screen the man was talking about, cringing. A headache was coming on.

"I see you two have been prancing around collecting these spheres," a malicious voice inquired. "Useless."

Yuna's eyes held still on the screen. She wouldn't look at the owner of the voice.

"Shut the hell up!" Tidus' protest rang through out the chamber, making Yuna's jump in surprise. "You're not fooling us, so stop it!"

"On the contrary, my blonde fellow, I'm just speaking _truth_."

"Shut. Up."

"Such insolence."

A growl. Then silence.

Five minutes. More silence.

Silence. Pure. Utter. Silence.

A screech. Sound! Beloved sound!

All the fear came rushing back. Images danced across the screen. Jecht and Braska were shaking hands with members of Sin, coming to an agreement of some sort. There were more meetings. They were planning something. Then there was the battle of Braska and Sin. Braska's shield fell and a few bullets sliced into his body, causing his body to jerk backwards as each on made contact. After Braska was down and his aeon had disappeared, a couple of people from Sin surrounded the fallen summoner. Those from Sin gathered him up in their arms and took him with them. Braska's chest was rising and falling. He was alive.

Lies. LIES! They had to be lies! This wasn't real. None of it was real. It's all just some terrible nightmare. Yes. A nightmare. It's all a nightmare.

A slap of reality hit her in the face.

"Lies..." Her eyes briefly glanced at the owner of the voice. Tidus repeated the same word over and over again, each time grower fainter. His eyes held a dazed look, fixed on the screen.

"You can't deny it much longer. It's all coming back to you now, isn't it?" the spiteful voice prodded at them both. "The truth is resurfacing after being buried under false ideals!"

Yuna squeezed her eyelids together, not willing to look at anything. She was afraid, yet strangely humble. She didn't believe the images, yet it was all beginning to make sense. Everything she had ever known had been challenged to only being a fake, masking everything that was truly real. She didn't want to believe. She had to.

"Just give in, young ones! The truth will come! The truth will come!" the same voice bellowed on and on.

His words were only whispers to her ears, everything drowned out by her own thoughts. How could she scream out in protest against something that actually seemed to fit together so well? Arguing now would be just the same as trying to mash two puzzle pieces together when you knew that they don't fit.

She was lost and couldn't find a way out.

--

Rikku gulped nervously as the city of Bevelle towered over her small form. "I don't like it here."

Auron gave her a quick glance before turning to the confused party, his face holding no emotion. "Just follow my instructions and _hopefully_ no one will get themselves killed."

This little comment brought _great_ relief to the group.

--

Yuna hadn't heard anything from Tidus in a while now as worry began to swell in her stomach. She had prayed that his silence had nothing to do with the thud she had heard earlier, which just happened to sound a little too much like something hitting a skull. Trying to convince herself that he was uninjured had the same meaning by saying that he was a brunette.

A groan reawakened her hopes, but they quickly diminished when a soft chuckle came from a distant corner. "Still alive, boy. Quite the stubborn one..." It was the same man as before, and Yuna began to feel queasy. Just hearing his voice sent shivers through her entire body. It wasn't him. It was what he represented.

The 'truth' had been shoved down their throats in such a big dose and at such a fast speed that it was nearly impossible to swallow.

"Maybe it's time to explain everything in a little bit more detail..." Yuna kept her eyes closed as she felt an eerie presence pass by her that she could only assume was the man. "Bring _him_ in."

Him?

The door gave a small creak on its hinges as a pair of feet shuffled their way into the room. Fingertips grazed across her chin, making Yuna squeeze her eyes together even tighter. She found herself slightly taken back as they brushed by once more. These fingers did not belong to someone of a young age, the skin feeling as though it was sagging off the bone. Yuna tried to jerk her head away from the touch, but her reaction was too late as her chin was firmly grasped in between the old man's forefinger and thumb.

"Open your eyes..." he demanded in a light tone.

"No," Yuna breathed, preferring this mystery she was holding herself in.

"Open them. I must see." His free hand brushed across her eyelids, making them flutter open.

She took in a shaky gasp as she found herself looking into the eyes of a very aged, white-haired, bearded man with a familiar face. "L-Lord Mika?!" Yuna flinched back out of his hold, only able to take in stuttering breaths.

"Ah, so you do remember me." Mika closed his eyes as he drifted back, reminiscing. "You were only a little child when we last met..." His eyes snapped open, the kind gaze turning into more of a death glare. "But you shouldn't remember!"

The force of his voice seemed to propel Yuna as she jerked back, nearly knocking the chair over as it teetered on its two back legs briefly before returning itself to its normal state. Yuna sat there wide eyed, trying to overcome the feeling of her heart lurching up into her throat.

"Child..." Mika rasped, reaching out to touch Yuna's cheek. Her insides churned as his wrinkled fingertips grazed across her skin. His voice turned to a sickenly kind tone. "Tell me, what do you remember?"

"Nothing much," Yuna spoke quietly, her voice barely above a whisper. "I only put a name together with face. I know nothing else about you. You're just a stranger with a name."

"Then I guess that leaves left to explain a few things." There was a brief silence as Mika's gaze locked with Yuna's. "I have always thought that dieing knowing is better than living clueless."

Yuna's heart skipped a beat, her breath catching in her throat. _Dieing?_

"Now, is there anything you would like for me to explain first?" Mika continued, ignoring the distraught look twisting the summoner's features.

Yuna wanted to ask of the images that were shown before, but she had lost her voice along with any confidence of seeing the light of day again.

When Mika was convinced that neither Yuna nor Tidus were going to speak, he started his long series of explanations. First on the list was the origin of the scars that both Tidus and Yuna had across their abdomens. When Sin had come to rid the world of Yuna and attacked her, the first stoke of the attack hit her, the other striking Tidus when he jumped in front of her. Since the attack needed the two strokes to kill a person, it only made Tidus and Yuna 'half-dead', loosing their memories in the process. Sin implanted fake memories to lead them away from them. They suspected that Tidus and Yuna would find each other some day, so they scattered home movie spheres across Spira so that they would have more time to prepare their arrival.

Apparetnly the scar had side effects. Yuna had been taken captive by Sin after the attack for reasons not disclosed by Mika, so she was treated if anything unusual popped up. Tidus was put under surveillance, and his only side effect started not long after he reunited with Yuna. Tidus would essentially lose consciousness, and during that time his hidden emotions would be taken to the extreme, summarily causing him to 'attack' Yuna.

Mika continued on, his face remaining stoic along with and his voice never growing passionate. The same attack that was used on Tidus and Yuna was also used whenever Sin attacked a town. Those who didn't die would suffer the same type of memory loss as Tidus and Yuna, but didn't have any side effects because the attack was directed toward a mass of people and not just one person.

The three disembodied voices that were in a sphere that Tidus and Yuna watched on the boat were Jecht, Braska, and Auron talking. The three were planning on splitting Tidus and Yuna up so sin cannot find both of them, as that was Sin's original intention before they gave up on the boy and just went for Yuna.

Jecht, apparently hearing a rumor that Sin had planned an attack on Zanarkand, had left a week earlier from the attack date to try and stop Sin from destroying his home. He quickly fell after attempting to infiltrate their headquarters.

As for Braska, Sin only shot and injured Braska when his protective barrier fell in an attempt to try and use him as bait to lure Yuna. This failed due to the misconception that Braska had died, and the fact the Yuna wasn't the type to charge in under the influence of blind revenge. Their plan was revised to just capture Yuna, something they wanted to avoid because of the sheer amount of manpower it would take to kill off the entire town that would surly have stood up and protected one of their last remaining hope of peace.

Mika paused for a moment, giving the two a chance to soak up at least a little bit of the information that was pouring out of his mouth. The old man mentioned Yuna's charm bracelet, the summoner's head shooting up form its lazy position. It was a 'sorry' gift from her father. Sin had found out about it because of the ever-constant mumblings he spoke when imprisoned. Tears welled up in Yuna's eyes, her head drooping back down to its prior position.

One of Yuna's guards was in a malicious streak, choosing, without orders from the higher-ups, to kill Braska right in front of her. Because of how traumatic the even was, and with the combination of potion Sin made her drink, Yuna forgot, only knowing that she had just seen something horrible. The cruel death of her father caused the summoner to snap, using her explosion of emotion to pull out a great amount of power, which let her summon all of her aeons at once, which also led her to all except one. She tore through Sin's ranks with ease and escaped. They did not know of exactly how she reunited with Tidus, not willing to send someone after while she was in such a rage.

Mika shut his mouth, his words thankfully stopping. He gave quick glances to both Tidus and Yuna, his face taking on an almost sullen expression.

"Now that you know all that you need to know, your death cannot be postponed any longer."

--

The group rushed trough the streets of Bevelle, Auron in the lead. His eyes flickered all around, taking notice to certain landmarks that the map they received pointed out. He stopped dead in his tracks, his eyes falling a patch of darkness that roused his suspicion.

"Auron, what're you–" Rikku effectively silence by Auron's hand that had swiftly positioned itself in front of her face.

A hooded figure stepped out from the darkness, his thin line of a mouth the only thing not hidden.

"Who are you?" Auron asked gruffly.

"A helper." The hooded man's voice was faint and breathy, his words almost carried away with the wind.

"Let me ask you again, _who are you_?" the sword-wielder tried again, the edge in his voice sharpening.

"A victim of Sin that has lost everything, including himself."

Auron paused briefly before speaking again. "What do you want?"

"Revenge."

"Through us," Auron stated, causing confusion in variable amounts in the group behind him.

"Precisely." The man's lips twisted into a smile and presented a folded piece of paper to the group similar to the one they had received earlier. "I give you this map of the fortress of Sin. There is a certain path outlined, the path that is the quickest, but not necessarily the safest. Take it only if you trust this desperate stranger."

As soon as Auron took the map, the hooded man sunk back into the shadows. Auron quickly scanned over the paper, soaking in as much information as fast as possible. His head shot up and let out a curt 'follow me' before taking off. Stunned only momentarily, the rest of the party soon followed his order.

When they reached Sin's hideout Wakka had the urge to whistle at its sheer size, but could barely purse his lips before Lulu whacked him upside is head. Auron paid the two no attention, veering off to the far left. With a quick glance at the sheet in his hand, he swiftly kicked the wall. The structure soon crumbled, Auron disappearing into the hole he created with the rest close behind, not wasting anytime to wonder how or why what they just saw happened.

The group proceeded down what appeared to be a secret passage of sorts in single file due to the close proximity of the walls. Eventually, it started to widen and soon led to a poorly lit room. Auron paused, his body just barely outlined by the little light. He referenced the map once more, having to angle it just to be able to see much of anything. Before the warrior monk to take a single step forward, the suddenly became lit up to an extent that it was near blinding.

A figure started to come toward the group from one of the many passageways connecting to the room, blurred due to the light-shocked eyes of the group. Their vision cleared, taking in the sight of the blue-haired, tattooed man.

"Why, hello there, fine rescuers!" the half-guado bellowed gallantly. "I, Seymour, am the owner of the last face you shall ever see!"

--

A blindfold covered her eyes, succeeding in adding to her growing fear. _I'm going to die. I'm going to die._ The words kept repeating in Yuna's mind, over and over. She was scared, but she also felt oddly detached from reality, as if this was all just a joke or she was simply acting out her role in a play. There she was, teetering on the edge of the surreal and the real, wanting so badly to block out all that was true.

Then she felt it, the quick, nearly painless prick and the sick sensation of blood trickling out. In a delayed reaction, she jolted upward, almost sending herself and her chair skyward.

"Just wanted to make sure you were all nice and awake for your execution," a voice came from her left, callous with the accent of laughter. How could anyone take joy in death? "Don't worry, I'll do this as fast as I can."

A laugh, such a wicked laugh. Yuna felt sharp point – a blade – press against her throat.

_This is it._

--

Auron's sword sunk into Seymour, the half-guado screaming out in agony. Seymour back peddled and rammed into a wall, sliding down its surface as he left a streak of blood in his descent. He slumped forward, passed out.

"Let's go!" Auron bellowed, racing off down a pathway.

A masculine cry reached the ears of the group, quickening their pace.

"W...was that Tidus?" Rikku asked, fear gripping her heart.

No one responder, too afraid to confirm her suspicions. Another cry rang out – so close. Auron stopped suddenly, swiftly pivoting and throwing him self up against a door. He was about to go again, but froze when Kimahri appeared before him. The Ronso mimicked Auron's previous actions, successfully knocking in the door.

The party poured into the room, taking only a brief amount of time to identify the enemies. Kimahri bounded straight for Yuna and swiped away the armed man in front of her with ease. He sliced her bindings with his spear in one fluid stroke, flinging the disoriented summoner over his broad shoulder. With a glance around the room, Kimahri saw that Tidus was also free, hurrying toward the door with the help of Wakka. Rikku took swung one more punch, knocking out a member of Sin before heading toward the door also. Auron and Lulu finished off their respective opponents, soon following the others' actions, Kimahri just ahead of them.

The group headed back the way they came, suspicious of the lack of security. No one, absolutely no one was in sight, rousing the thought that there would be a very unpleasant surprised awaiting them outside. Oh, how they wished they were wrong.

Everyone stopped a little ways before the hole in the wall as they spotted silhouettes of men roaming around. They would be walking straight into the enemies' hands if they proceeded further, but nobody knew what was in store for them if they retreated back into the building.

"We're going through," Auron stated sternly, taking a step toward the gap.

"What?!" Rikku shrieked.

"You're crazy, ya?" Wakka stared dumbstruck at the swordsman.

"No, he's right." Lulu moved herself up next to Auron.

"Sin large," Kimahri attempted to explain. "Numbers outside not large."

Without giving either Wakka or Rikku the time to decipher the Ronso's words, the rest charged toward the enemy assault.

A furious battle cry filled the air, sending resting birds skyward. Metal clanked, screeched, and moaned as gunfire erupted in hurried, sporadic moments. Agony was vocalized, flesh pierced and torn. Skill versus numbers, who would be the victor?

It raged on, Sin diminishing with speed, but stamina was also withering at a similar pace. Fatigue began to weigh heavily on the faces of the rescuers, and it was known that the fight was to end soon.

Yuna remained the only one not fighting, feeling utterly useless in her inability to call upon her aeons. Tidus, even in his disorientation, fought to protect the summoner from the strays that made it past the others.

She stood, her back against the wall with her fists clenched, crying out within her for her only form of offense. None responded. Her frustration grew as she cursed herself as a burden, only succeeding in dragging down everyone. Yuna took a brief moment away from her inner struggle to survey the battlefield.

Blood. There was so much blood everywhere. A hand flew up to her mouth as an attempt to depress the bile that rose in her throat, the scent of death filling her nose. Her free hand braced itself against the structure behind her, sure that her legs would give out. She didn't care that the corpses littering the ground were those of the enemy, and felt her heart clench at this scene of mass murder.

_Just so that we could escape..._

Yuna almost let her heart go out for those that had fallen, but the sudden remembrance of all the atrocities that Sin had committed caused her heart to blossom with hate. Something swelled up within her abdomen, painfully pushing outwards as if it was trying to escape.

_**Do you want them to die?**_

Yuna's eyes widened at the sound of a voice that certainly wasn't hears echo in her head. Her breath quickened along with her heartbeat.

_Who?_

_**Your friends. Do you want your friends to die?**_

_No, never!_

_**Do you want peace?**_

_Of course!_

**_Do you want the slaughter to end?_**

Yuna paused, unsure of what slaughter was intended. She quickly threw away her thoughts, concluding that she had not time to ponder.

_Yes._

_**Do you want all Sin to perish?**_

_...Yes._

_**Do you want to protect those close and far?**_

_Yes. _

Yuna gained more conviction, desperate to help.

_**Even at the cost of life?**_

Whose life?

The voice didn't respond.

_Whose life?!_

Yuna soon found it difficult to breathe, each breath becoming more demanding.

_Who will die? The civilians? Sin? My friends? ...Tidus?_

_**None mentioned.**_

The summoner's insides froze over in realization. Her knees finally gave out, crumbling down to the earth. She weakly lifted her head up in an attempt to weigh the situation. Her friends' moves were becoming sluggish and almost haphazard as they sucked up every last bit of the thinning adrenaline running through their bodies. They couldn't last much longer and Sin kept pouring out reinforcements. A miracle was needed for them to win.

_**Do you want the power?**_

No other options were open. This was the only way.

_Yes._

Instantaneously, Yuna felt as though she was being torn apart from the inside, crying out in agony. Everyone snapped their heads toward the summoner, the scream piercing their eardrums. Yuna stood unsteadily with her arms wrapped tightly around herself, pain evident in her face. Tidus attempted to take a step toward her, but was soon blown back by a gust of wind as it circled up around Yuna.

Yuna let out an inhuman shriek, her body beginning to glow so brightly that it radiated heat. Those around her stood in stunned silence, staring at the phenomenon happening before them. Then, _it_ happened.

A shockwave sheered through the land, throwing everyone off their feet. Screams rang in the atmosphere as a cloud-like substance started to seep out of the summoner. It flooded the ground, its smoky tendrils enveloping the bodies scattered about and forced them into a sleep that some would never wake from.

Tidus fought the effects, his eyes focused on Yuna. He tried to move toward her, but found himself paralyzed. "Damn...smoke shit..." he grunted, willing his limbs to move to no avail. "Yu...na!

The substance stopped flowing from the summoner and her glow dulled down into nonexistence. Her eyes landed on Tidus, one of the saddest smiles he ever saw curving her lips ever so slightly. Yuna's lips moved, yet no sound came. Tidus strained his eyes, desperate to catch what she was trying to say.

_Tidus._ Moisture gathered in Yuna's eyes. _I love you._

Tidus opened his mouth, wanting – _needing_ – to vocalize his feelings, but his voice caught in his throat. Yuna shook her head, her face taking on a look of understanding.

_Tell everyone..._

The tears began to run steadily down Yuna's face. Tidus looked on as his heart screamed out to her, but was silenced by the icy gripe that it was soon held in. The wall. He could see the wall through Yuna's face. She was fading away. She was leaving.

_...that I'm sorry._

Tidus suddenly gained control of his right arm, using it to reach out to the disappearing Yuna. _No! NO!_ His whole arm started to shake as he tired to stretch it out as far as he could, hoping to grab hold of his love even though he knew his hand would pass right through. She walked toward him and kneeled down by him, trying her best to hold onto his outstretched hand. Darkness began to invade his vision, Yuna appearing as if she was flickering.

Just before Tidus's body gave out on him, Yuna, now almost completely translucent, mouthed him one last word.

_Goodbye._

--

Tidus's eyes snapped open, launching himself of the ground. He frantically glanced around as he hoped what he saw was a hallucination. His hope vanished as he met the somber faces of his friends.

"We've scouted the area. Every single member of Sin is dead," Auron announced, monotone. Tidus was about to ask how, but stopped before he could utter a syllable.

"Where's Yunie?" Rikku asked, her voice on the edge of crying. The blond man began to shake his head in disbelief.

"She...she told me to tell everyone that she's sorry." Tidus found the words tumbling from his mouth, even though he strongly wished that he was spewing lies. "She was fading. She faded away."

His mind was numb and his body was going on autopilot when his thumb and forefinger were suddenly in his mouth. He blew as hard as he could to make the loudest whistle. Again and again, he tried, each whistle more frantic than the last. He kept going until his lungs screamed for rest and his throat turned dry, sinking to his knees.

Yuna was gone.

END

You all probably hate me now. dodges flying objects But, THANK GOD this is finally over with. YESH!! Oh, and yes, I cannot write battle/action scenes worth crap, so you got that little poem-like thing instead.

For some reason I feel like this chapter was only half-assed and rather illogical at points. I blame it on lack of interest (and Shizuru, hee). Yell at me (not Shizuru) for it if you wish.

I did very minor revisions to the first 13 chapters, most consisting of any grammar or spelling mistakes I made, and there are probably a million things I missed. Oh, well. Holy crappers, the first few chapters were attack of the short sentences. In my laziness, I didn't bother to change any of them. Besides, it shows progression. :D

Anyways, thank you (again-ish) to all my reviewers and also to anyone else who read this story. Sorry for the crappy, rushed ending.

As I said at the end of the last chapter, I've lost interest in writing Final Fantasy X fanfiction. However, I do plan to write more fanfiction. Of what? Currently Mai HiME (an anime) is the only for sure thing. I do want to attempt to write a certain Inuyasha story, but that's been a work in progress nearly as long as this chapter. Now, enough of my shameless plugging.

Thanks again to all.

Toodles.


End file.
